The Shadows
by Epical1442
Summary: The game has changed. What you see is only the tip. Secrets will come out, and the way Finn works will change forever. The world is scary, but he must rectify for his mistakes. Please read the story before this (The Nightmare) so you get the references, and this is M for a reason. Figure it out. Chapter Two now out! Chapter three now out!
1. What had become

A stranger masked by a matte cloak and a thick bandanna stares into his drink and sighs. It was 11:30pm, and his muscles ached from the long journey he had endured, and he thought that the simple comforts of strong alcohol served in a dirty glass in a dingy Pub would wash away the physical and emotional pain he had experienced. But all it did was hide him from the truth. His physical scars held him back from his full capabilities, and his mental scars held him back from full sanity. He slightly laughed to himself. A couple of years ago he was having sex with a vampire, he was on top of the world with a safety harness that couldn't break. But that harness broke because of a bastard named Hunson Abadeer, and now he was on the run from a whole kingdom, which included the two women in his life as well as his closest friends. He moved about on his bar stall, looking around the Pub he had come across while travelling along the outskirts of the Hellosphere, formally known as the Candy Kingdom. Pubs like this had sprung us across the outer limits of the Hellopshere as refugees from the previous kingdom (or what was left of them) fled to get to whatever safety they could find. Unfortunately, many had perished due to the lack of food around, and many resorted to desperate measures. Nobody had liked what they all had become. Of what Finn had heard from rumors Beemo, Jake and Princess Bubblegum had been enslaved as royal servants to Abadeer, now ruler of the Hellosphere, with Marceline as his new assistant. Every night Finn would get recurring nightmares of the same moment, the moment when he knows he has to run and go into hiding, leaving his friends, betraying his promise to the princess, now having an eternal feeling of guilt.

His new life consists of living pay cheque to pay cheque, doing odd jobs, anything to keep him on his feet. He knew one day he had to get the money, to save up enough to help them, to free them from the insanity he had made. He downs his Gin and Tonic, and notices something odd in the corner of the room. The Pub wasn't fancy; it had a few tables, a dirty bar, a rusting jukebox playing an old pre war tune by 'The Beatles', a long forgotten strip pole and a few gambling machines, nothing expensive. But in the corner lay a podium with a glass box a top it, and something green gleamed inside of it. There wasn't much light around there, but it still gleamed. And that made him think. He had seen that object before, in Princess Bubblegum's laboratory; it was a valuable object, a green diamond. What would a pub need for a diamond? Diamonds weren't common to come by, and they were expensive. And he knew a pub of this standard didn't have the money nor sense to get one. At least, get one legally_. It might be fake_, Finn thought, but he couldn't know without getting a better look. He had a job for the Guild of Marshmallows in the morning, and with his head hurting from thinking, and his injuries on his body elsewhere not helping, he knew he couldn't investigate it tonight, or figure out what princess bubblegum had used that diamond for, but he would rest and figure it out. He had a long way to go before trying to undo this mess, and getting into an investigation already wouldn't help his cover.

People hated him now; he had to change his name and darken his hair just so people wouldn't recognize him and try to stone him with whatever they had , just so they could knock him out and hand him in to the Hellosphere demon police. Shortly after conquering him, Abadeer sent round the rumor that Finn had helped him, and that after Finn betrayed him, he would offer a 50,000 Candy reward to whomever could capture him, dead or alive. Finn's new name was Jake Huffington, and it would stay that way until he could clear his name and set everything straight. That was his plan at least, until a gunshot was fired.


	2. The Pioneers

People screamed as Finn dived over the bar table to hide himself from the perpetrator. The bar tender huddled next to him, the two peeking their heads above the counter to see who had fired the gun. At the doors of the pub were three men, with the one in the middle carrying a gun, and the other two holding machetes. They were all heavily clothed so not to reveal their identities, but all knew who they were; they were part of the Pioneers. The Pioneers were a decades old group, formed after Princess Bubblegum's mother was born. They were sick and tired of royalty ruling the Kingdom, and wanted a democratic republic, a place where the people would decide. It quickly took strength, however the Kingdom fought back, and after many years the gangs was reduced to complex Graffiti and simple robbery. But as soon as Abadeer took control, the masses that were desperate to survive took to the Pioneers for food, and within a couple of months, The Pioneers were the biggest gang around the Hellosphere. They took from whomever they wanted, and shared it around their fellow members. And the leader was none other than Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee was a mysterious character. He appeared a few months ago from nowhere and though many had tried to find out, nobody knew where he had come from and whether him and Marceline were related. He was tall, strong and ruled with an Iron Fist. And the first thing he did was to mark every member with the Pioneers crest on their left cheek; A peace sign, with blood dripping from it. It was to signify that Peace and harmony was dying; bleeding out, until it will all but be a memory. That's how people recognized them; and the people at the doors looked liked they weren't going to take any shit. 'Ok you little fuckers, you know the drill. You give us Candy, we don't blow your brains out and serve them to the demon spawn'. The man in the middle commanded. He nodded to his two side accomplices, who walked across the room ,taking the Candy that people were dropping into their sack. As one neared Finn from the side of the room, he started to panic; _Shit_, Finn thought. _What if they recognize me? I can't be caught now. Their smarter than ordinary people, they'll find me out_. Finn ducked his head below the bar and scurried silently underneath the bar table, squeezing in between the pipes to hide himself. The bar tender saw Finn desperation and threw over a blanket. Finn was surprised at the bar tenders niceness, but took it. The accomplice walked by the bar, taking the Candy from the register, not even glancing at Finns hiding location. Once he had finished and had moved on, Finn silently sighed and popped out of his hiding place. The two people finished their route, and ended up back beside the main Pioneer, who had been hitting people who were trying to move. The main commander looked around and smiled. 'Ok shitbags, we're done for now. But as you know, the Pioneers can't just leave somewhere and not hurt someone' The main man pointed out. 'Soo..' In a flash he raised his gun and shot it directly in the middle of the crowd. It instantly struck a small child and she screamed out in pain. People rushed towards her as the three men strutted out, their sly smiles enraging Finn. He leaped over the bar from his hiding place and raced to the doors, determined to catch up with the monsters who had shot the girl, who was now bleeding profusely in the right shoulder, sugary blood oozing out as people tried to patch up the wound with napkins and tablecloths.

Finn tore the doors open as he looked around, spotting the criminals sauntering off into the distance, laughing at the pain of the others. Finn followed them, hiding behind buildings and piles of rubbish as he slowly made his way closer to them, his knife slowly coming out of its place in his pocket. As he neared them, Finn took out a piece of cloth to gag them when they started to make a struggle. Nearly there, Finn thought. Those motherfuckers won't see it co- Finns thoughts were disrupted when a hand was placed over his face and he breathed in the odd smell that the hand seemed to be coated in. His mind shuddered to a halt and he became drowsy, before collapsing backwards in the arms of his downfall. The person, hidden in a long trench coat, made sure that the Pioneer member had not heard anything by darting herself and Finn behind a whiskey barrel. From there, when the coast was clear, she placed Finn into a firemans carry then darted off with him into a dark alley. She was not happy with what she had done to Finn, but she knew who he was, and she was going to help him, as she needed Finn for what was ahead.


	3. Sour Candy

**People have been wanting a new chapter and so because I cannot give you a full one, I can give you a taste of whats to come. A bigger chapter of course will come later this month (if I can muster it) and hopefully you can deal with this in the mean time. Good day, and make sure to rate, review and Baa like a sheep (for no apparent reason).**

* * *

Finns eyes flickered open, feeling groggy and sore. As his vision cleared, he dragged himself up using a nearby barrel and looked around, noticing that he has moved since he was last conscience. He was inside a storage room full of old pre war antiques, one that looked like it has been abandoned for years, but the floor was for some reason pristine. He was confused; was he kidnapped? The last thing he has remembered was about to kill the Pioneer members, however after that his memory was blank; someone has stopped him, but who? _Knock knock_. Finn span around as he heard someone at the door, it creaking open as the person who had taken Finn revealed herself. Finns eyes widened; it was a girl! She was short and dainty, the same height as him, and wore a turquoise shirt and a light blue skirt, with white leggings. In one hand was a green backpack that looked strangely like Finns, but his was still on his back. As Finns gaze looked upwards, he noticed she had long blonde hair that was brushed to the side, and most entreating of all, she was sporting a white bunny hat, an identical female version of Finns. Finn walked up to her slowly, his curiosity battling with his cautiousness. The female assailant however just eyed him awkwardly as he slowly got closer and closer, until he was nose to nose with her. 'Uh, hi?' She said awkwardly, breaking the silence in the room. Her voice was slightly nasally, with a sort of Californian accent. She looked young; Finns age or slightly above. Finn just stared at her, his mind racing; _Who the hell is she? _Finn thought, as his eyes wandered down to her breasts while thinking. _Boy, those are nice_, he thought. Her breast were average, but looked perky enough, and as he looked further down into her more private regions, he saw that as she was standing slightly to the side he got a nice side view of her ass. Big, round and certainly she had junk in the trunk. Finn just couldn't stop himself from checking out every girl he met. The young woman saw what Finn was doing and clicked her fingers loudly, breaking Finn out of his trance and his eyes firmly up to her face, which was now in the form of an annoyed frown. 'Thanks for tuning back in, Finn' She said, her frown slowly turning into a smile. 'You're confused, I guess?' Finn nodded. 'Ok, please try to not be a perv and look at my face, as this is going to get complicated. My name is Fionna, and I'm...' She sighed, her smile dropping. 'You'.


	4. UPDATE

**OK, I admit it, its been a while. 51 Days to be exact. But I promise you, new chapter on Friday. I'm on half term (it's a British thing) and so I have a shit ton of time to do this. Questions will be answered, Fionna will mind fuck you all with her explanation on how all the gender bender episodes ****_really_**** work and there might be some smut. Just fucking around, ****_of course_**** there's gonna be smut. It's how I roll. But no Incest shit. And it's funny, side story sex as well. Hopefully you'll all like it, sorry for not updating in so long but it is so hard to get into something after a while and FOR FUCKS SAKE I NEEDED TIME TO MAKE A SPIDER DIAGRAM TO MARK OUT POSSIBLE PLOT PATHS. It's getting serious people, and you know it. See you on Thursday, peeps.**


	5. Cross Dimensional: Part One

**Hay Peeps. This chapter is gonna be split up into two parts, you're gonna get the second part on Sunday and that's when super funny sexy lemon will happen. Hope you enjoy, it IS a lot to take in and hopefully more jokes can be put into the Sunday edition. Review and hope you had an awesome Halloween!**

* * *

Finn smiled. 'He-he, I may be crazy, but I'm not that crazy to believe you. Come on, you could of just gotten that anywhere to fuck around with me. And on the subject of fucking around... Finn smiled , Fionna getting more impatient by the second. 'Look, I'm fucking around with you, seriously, I know this is weird and insane and totally against your better judgement but please just trust me on this one?' Fionna pleaded, her puppy eyes turning on and her sad smile already making Finn feel bad about trying to hook up with her. 'Let me ask your a question then, 'Fionna'. What are my true feelings towards Princess Bubblegum, or does she not exist in your universe?' Finn asked, his face turning from feeling bad to smug. Fionna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Who was Princess Bubblegum? Then she remembered; everybody is the opposite gender, and so must be some of the situations. She booped herself on the head for being so naive. 'You feel both in love and angry towards Princess Bubblegum. She has rejected you too many times to count but you kept on trying. However then the Flame Princ.. ess (she had to remember about the genders) took your attention. You lost it a bit towards Bubblegum, yet she starts on you, meaning its all a bitter love triangle' She finished her sentence with a bit of spite, her emotions from the whole ordeal floating back up into her head. Finn looked at her with a look of discontent. Then he realized the truth. 'Shit' Finn murmured. 'So, this is awkward. So please tell me, how the fuck did you get here? Seriously, was it some sort of potion or a dimension sort of thing or what?' Fionna sighed. She knew this part was difficult.

'Ok. I'm about to mind fuck you here. I come from a place in time where the universe is exactly the same, except where all people have the opposite gender to your universe. Now, there are an INFINITE amount of these universes, all with an infinite amount of possibilities, from where only a single atom is different to where the universe is so different it would make your mind explode trying to think about it. I We are from two of those universes, and as you can see from me, it is possible to jump from universe to universe. Even cherry pick the exact one you want to go to. All you need is super secret transporting equipment. And where did I get this, you ask? I stole it. With some help from my friend as you would know him as Marceline, however in my universe he is called Marshall Lee. 'Why did you and Marshall Lee steal the equipment? And who has that sort of technology anymore? 'Wouldn't it just be taking?' Finn asked inquisitively, his mind virginity getting stripped away from him as he got mentally mind fucked. Hard.

'No, stole. You see, we stole it by going back in time using a device that Marshall Lee had been given by the Ice Queen long ago when he was just a toddler. We went back to 2030 where the American government in New Mexico had created a device that had the ability to change through dimensions, as they had worked out entirely how the universe worked. Marshall knew it was going to be there because he had gone there in the present day, opened a time capsule which had secret documents in it and knew roughly where the location was pre war dating. So we went there in the middle of the night, sneaked past security and stole the device in two parts. Luckily there was no investigation as the next day the nuclear bomb hit, which destroyed the whole of humanity as they knew it. So we traveled back to our time and set it up. However Marshall wouldn't let me use it at first as he needed to 'do some business'. Eventually I because pissed off and used it. When I got there, it was outside an office. There I saw Hunson Abadeer and Marshall Lee talking. And this is where the fucked up bit comes. Marshall had gone to your universe to sign an agreement with his dad so that they would work together to control the whole of space and time, by using their army of the dead and the transporter. So all the shit about Marshal coming here and forming the Pioneers was just a ploy so people wouldn't get suspicious when he started demanding 'favours' to help him.' Finns mouth dropped to the floor is surprise. _What the Fuck?,_ Finn thought. _First I find out that there are an infinite amount of universes, then I find out there's a way to go to each one, and now Abadeer has made a deal with the fucking opposite gender of his daughter behind her backto take control of all space and time? _Finns brain couldn't take it all in. It was too much. 'You might be wondering why Marshall made a deal with this universe.' Fionna continued, taking a big gulp of air. 'All the universes are controlled a lord, and each one knows his place. Abadeer is special though, as he has the potential to enslave all universes with his unique powers. Marshall knew this and so partnering up with Abadeer would be crucial to his own plan of being vampire king over all universes, to enslaves all others and to lead a forever life of comfort and luxury. Once they had finished the meeting, Marshall packed up and left through the mini teleporter he had. However, I don't have one of these so I'm basically stuck here. I've been like this for about 3 years now. I've seen all your troubles, Finn. I saw you rise and fall like a candy wrapper caught in an updraft. I saw the sex, the relationships, the bad times, the ugly times and the average times. You didn't really have any good times, to be honest. We're both in this together, and god dammit I am not dying _here_! Cake is probably worried sick about me and I don't even know whether Marshall Lee knows about me.' 'Oh, I know about, Fionna.' Both Finn and Fionna looked round, as they saw in the doorway a smug, smiling Marshall Lee wielding his trademark bass, with Hunson Abadeer right beside him, his suit as immaculate as usual and his eyes piercing their very souls.


End file.
